In general, in a remote management system of construction equipment, construction equipment, such as an excavator and a wheel loader, includes a communication module connected with a vehicle control device, and transmit information on the construction equipment to a management server through a mobile communication network or a satellite communication network, and the management server stores and manages the information on the construction equipment.
When information on the construction equipment is transmitted to the management server, data transmission cost is incurred. In order to decrease the data transmission cost, a method of transmitting information on the construction equipment to a surrounding communication terminal has also been developed. However, the method also finally incurs communication cost when the communication terminal needs to transmit information on the construction equipment to the management server again.
Since construction equipment in the related art uses a predetermined communication method, the construction equipment has no choice but to transmit data only through a fixed communication method even though a surrounding communication environment has changed. Accordingly, a communication method between construction equipment and a management server, which is capable of adaptably changing a communication method according to a communication environment by considering communication cost has been urgently demanded.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.